Jabberwocky
by icarushasfallen
Summary: "Too slow, too slow! Want to play? Cat and mouse. Cats and mouse. Mice and cat. You chase me, I chase you, who'll win, I wonder?" She comes to Neverland in search of an escape, but what she finds is far from what she was expecting. (Slightly Powerful OC, please give the story a chance. Rated T, may be Rated M later on. Everything recognizable belongs to its rightful owners!)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on out, Dearie, no use hiding from me." Rumplestiltskin stood up proudly, his hands moving in a circular flourish in front of him as his hiding companion dropped down from one of the trees. Rumplestiltskin could only grin at the sight of his companion, who to most looked like quite a fright. While she was small and appeared to only be about fifteen years of age, she was still frightening to look at. Her lips were sewn shut, as were her eyes, and down the center of her forehead was one large eye that frantically looked every which way every few seconds.

"You are very unfun, Rumple." Slowly the small girl's lips and eyes began to unsew themselves and the eye in the center of her forehead closed. Her once grey skin became pink with life and she actually looked normal, if not for the odd looking scar where her forehead eye had once been.

"Now, Dearie, if you wish for some fun, I know exactly where to send you!" Rumple grinned as his companion scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt Wonderland will be wanting me back so soon, Rumple." She smirked as Rumple stopped his usual flourishing movements. "So, you have figured out a way there and back without the use of a hat, then?" Rumple's usual grin was replaced with a frown as the young girl smirked and carefully drew a line across her neck with one hand, while lifting her head from her shoulders with the other.

"You can say a friend there taught me a few more tricks." She giggled as she kept her head in her hand, holding it up by her own hair before holding her head in front of her person. "A few more than you could have taught me. Really nifty tricks for someone like me, after all." She lifted her head and set it back upon her shoulders, watching as Rumplestiltskin's expression briefly became curious, but before it could stick around, it left.

"Well, enough of the tricks and games, what do ya want?" Rumple stared at the girl as she smiled widely and pulled something from the satchel at her side. "I'm tired of the Enchanted Forest, and I'm tired of Wonderland. I'm tired of pretending to be that Queen's pet. I want to go somewhere no one can find me, but I can find others." She smirked as she tossed a book to Rumple, who opened it and froze. He scowled before fishing for something in his pockets. Quickly he tossed it to the girl, who stared at the small object, shocked. "Well, this is a surprise. I think I'll be leaving now, thanks for the business." She grinned and dropped the object and watched the world beneath swirl rapidly. Without a second though, she leaped into the swirled earth and found herself somewhere else entirely.

When she had emerged from the world she once knew, she was rather confused. Instead of dirt and trees, there was sand and hot sun. Her bare feet felt on fire and briefly she wondered how that could smell. Rather than waiting around to find out how burning flesh smelt like, she darted into the tree line.

Briefly she wondered where Rumple could have possibly sent her. Did he send her to a place without magic? All it took was a brief moment's concentration and she knew magic was strong where she was. It vibrated softly though the island, through every plant and grain and it stemmed from a certain area on the island.

"Someone with magic, strong magic. Oh a kindred spirit?" She let herself fall forward and made no motion to stop herself with her arms. She fell flat against the ground, then turned her head so that she may listen to the magic in the ground beneath her. Briefly she saw flashes and the eye upon her forehead briefly blinked. There were boys, lots and lots of boys and this made her grow worrisome. If there were no girls, then surely she wouldn't be welcomed. And if she was, she would probably have to do something for the boys and that idea alone was gross.

Quickly she leapt to her feet and smiled. Her appearance quickly shifted and instead of looking like a young, teenaged girl with long auburn hair and slight curves, her hair became short and black. Her hazel eyes became a dark brown and her figure lost its curviness and she truly looked like a boy. She cleared her throat and was just a slight bit surprised by the masculine sound.

"Well this is interesting." She smirked at the deepness of her voice and the odd vibrations she felt in her chest as a result. Now she understood why people talked so much, the feel of the vibration in her chest was lovely and she could definitely get use to it.

"You could say that." She jumped and turned on her heel, her head tilting as she spotted a group of boys with large hoods creeping closer. She grinned happily and threw her arms into the air. "People! Hello! I thought myself alone! How glad am I to find you all." She grinned widely at the sound of her deep voice as the boys inched closer to her. Briefly she wondered if they might have seen her change, but that could not be possible.

"You talk weird." One of the younger, or presumably younger by his short stature next to the largest boy holding a large club, boys spook up as she let out a soft chuckle. "Talk weird? No, I speak weird. Now, who are you fellows? Surely you have names. Mine is-" She paused and froze as she realized she had not thought out any good sounding male name. "Odd. I must have hit my head, I can't remember my own name!" She grinned happily as the boys seemed to murmur among themselves before the largest stepped forward.

"Shut up. We're taking you to see Pan. We didn't see the Shadow bring anyone here, so you have to explain how you got here." The largest explained as she laughed and shook her head. "Explain? I got here through magic! How else? This place is just… full of magic. It really is wonderful." She snickered as the largest growled and moved to swipe at her, but before he could land a hit, she teleported behind him and shoved him forward with a chuckle.

"Too slow, too slow! Want to play? Cat and mouse. Cats and mouse. Mice and cat. You chase me, I chase you, who'll win, I wonder?" Her deep voice continued to vibrate and she found herself enjoying it more and more, but before she could say much anything else, the largest boy let out a growl and was after her now. She laughed loudly and began to run away from him and his people.

She listened as the largest of them stayed on her tail, while the smaller few had issues keeping up. When she was sure she was far enough away from them, she appeared behind the club carrying male. She was shocked as he lifted his club and smashed it right against her head. She let out a wail as her head fell from her shoulders and rolled away.

"You know, it's rather impolite to go beheading those who only wish to play." She offered as she picked up her male head and set it back on her shoulders with a frown. "Twas bryllyg, and ye slythy toves. Did gyre and gymble in ye wabe: All mimsy were ye borogoves; and ye mome raths outgrabe." She suddenly spoke out, before bursting into laughter at the strange look on the large man's face.

"You look curious, you know? Last person… No, not person. Cat? Yes, last cat I met, who taught me that very song, when curiosity got the better of him, just as it had the girl… Well." She paused in her rambling, grinning wildly as she dragged a nail across her neck, right where her head had severed from her neck just moments before. "I killed him!" She grinned happily and leaned away from the large man before letting out a long sigh.

"I have grown unentertained. Bring me to this Pan, fellow. Does he have Pots, I wonder? Pots and Pans. I used those to cook once. Got messy, said I couldn't go about throwing utensils. S'not my fault they were late for food. I had spent so long cooking." She sighed as the large male roughly gripped her wrist and began to lead her in the direction of where she assumed this Pan fellow could be. As she was roughly tugged along, she noticed the rest of the boys who had disappeared not too long ago were joining the large fellow in his quest to bring her to Pan.

As she was roughly tugged, nearly being knocked onto her feet quite a few times, she began humming in her deep voice before breaking out into a familiar, jaunty tune she so did love.

_"Twas bryllyg, and ye slythy toves. Did gyre and gymble in ye wabe: All mimsy were ye borogoves; and ye mome raths outgrabe."_

* * *

**I wonder who this magic user could be and how she is associated to Wonderland, if she's associated at all? Currently in a guise of a deep voiced boy in the land of Neverland, will we ever find out who she may be? Feel free to either stick around and find out, assuming there is an answer. Only thing to be known is this is going to be one hell of a wild ride, and I do hope you stick around to enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, my offer still stands." She grinned widely at the large teenager, who had been roughly tugging on her wrist for what felt like hours. Truthfully she was bored and the scenery was growing dull, as was the throbbing in her wrist.

"You lost, I caught you." The large male spoke carefully as she laughed, her now dark eyes staring into the large boy's unemotional face. "You caught me? I never specified who was what in our game. You did chase me, but I caught you." She smiled through her guise as the male grunted and suddenly tossed her forward. She had not expected this, which caused her to fall forward and land ungracefully at someone's booted feet.

"Don't get angry because I told the truth. I said cat and mouse, cats and mouse and mice and cat. But I did not specify who was who, now did I?" She glared up at the large male, who only stepped backwards as she looked up at the male who seemed to be at the center of it all.

"Ohhh, you are Pan, yes? I am in the mood for some meat. Do you have any kindling I might use?" She stared up at the male, who did not seem at all off-put by her usual antics. That was something she needed to fix. Slowly she pushed herself up, manually. Magic was fun to use, but she had a feeling she shouldn't go about using her magic in front of this Pan person. He seemed the type to take it as a challenge and she did not want to go about stepping out of line again.

"Felix, who is this?" The Pan fellow looked towards the large club-wielding male who could only shrug and frown. "Not a clue. Says he can't remember his name, but he can use magic." Felix explained simply as she let out a soft chuckle. There went her plan to not use magic. What had she been thinking? That Felix wouldn't tell Pan? Goodness she was not as intelligent as she tried to be, she realized.

"Is that so?" This Pan man grinned as she stared up at him and grinned happily. He must be glad she knew magic, that could be the only reason why he would grin when hearing the news! "So you can use magic, then? Where do you come from?" The Pan man leaned down so he was eye level with her and she could only giggle and nod. Oh how odd a giggle sounded coming from her new, deep voice.

"Enchanted Forest. No! Wonderland? No! The first answer. Definitely Agrabah. No, that wasn't the answer. Yes, Enchanted Forest." She grinned and peeked up at Pan, who looked briefly confused. That was the look she liked to see, it was always fun, but not her favorite expression to see on people.

"How'd you get here, then?" Pan ground out in a terse tone. She froze a moment, then grinned as she normally did. "Magic beans! Very good friend of mine lent them to me. And by lent, I mean we traded. A goody book filled with amazing secrets and I get to have fun!" She grinned and clapped her hands together as Pan's expression grew more annoyed. She did not like that expression on him. If he tried he could be quite handsome, yet here he was scowling at her!

"What's your name?" Pan was obviously growing more and more tired of the conversation, she could tell, or at least she thought she could tell. Truly she felt he just wanted to be done with the conversation so he could go about doing whatever it was he did.

"Didn't Felis tell you? No, Felix. Yes. I forgot. Give me a name!" She threw her arms up in the air and continued her smiling.

"Think ya should name 'im Bonkers, 'cuz he sure sounds crazy."

"Naw, I think Grin fits him best. He's smiled since we first found him!"

"Maybe we should call him Happy. Like that one dwarf…"

"Nuh! Call him Bonkers! I liked that idea!"

She watched as the boys around Pan and Felix and even herself exploded into conversation and she found herself laughing. A name like Bonkers! What wonderful imaginations these children had. She probably would have come up with a silly name like Beans or even David and David was the silliest name idea she had ever heard of.

"Quiet!" Pan snapped out to all of his boys and she wondered if maybe her presence had angered him, but by the sick glowering expression he held, she was certain he was simply annoyed with her antics.

"How about Liar?" Pan grinned at this and she gaped at him. She was no liar! Well, perhaps she had changed her appearance, but she was certainly no liar!

"If I could clarify, as I often like to do, I do not see how I've lied to you." She nodded at her explanation as Pan leaned down over her in a way that she assumed was supposed to be menacing. To think a pretty boy like him to be menacing to someone like her! That was amusing, downright to her core.

"You're using magic, right now. Don't think me stupid, boy." Pan hissed out between his lips and she laughed to herself. Oh he could see her magic and it made her so happy! An opponent to play a game with, on even grounds!

"I never said I thought you were stupid. If anyone is stupid, it's me. I honestly thought Felis. No. Felix. Yes. I thought Felix wouldn't tell you I used magic! I mean, really, how smart is an assumption like that?" She laughed loudly as Pan's eyes narrowed at her.

"If you'd like me to show you why I'm using magic, I could, but it might freak everyone out and really, I'm… embarrassed because of it." She pouted slightly as Pan crossed his arms in front of his chest and she laughed quietly before the scar on her forehead creaked open to reveal a hazel eye that flitted about. Right, left, up, down, and around again. Finally the pupil of the eye focused directly onto Pan, and then the boys behind him.

She could feel their fears in her core and it made her shiver with delight. Before she could relish in the feeling, though, she felt a bit of coldness against her neck. Quickly her third eye shut and her two eyes opened and she found herself staring at Pan's pretty green eyes. "Do it." She stared at him with a manic expression, not at all put off by the feeling of the metal against her neck. "C'mon, do it!" She shouted before she was pushed away from Pan, who growled viciously at her.

"Felix, put him in the cage. I don't trust him." He hissed out and before she could make another remark, she was lifted. For a moment she wondered if she was flying, only to realize she had been hoisted over the large boy's shoulders and was being carried off to this "cage." Oh how the excitement just bubbled in her chest and crawled up her throat and out of her mouth. She heard the large boy give a disgruntled grunt as her excitement spilled onto the ground from her mouth, but she couldn't question him why he was making such noises because she was thrust into a cage made of sticks.

* * *

**What an interesting fellow she's turning into! No wonder Peter doesn't trust her one bit!**


	3. Chapter 3

She stretched out and yawned from her spot inside of the cage, her head tilting as she looked around and pouted. She was alone now, still in the cage, and no one was there to talk to. How would she ever be able to enjoy her new, deep voice? There was always singing…

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe." She paused and looked around, wondering if anyone might be listening to her tale.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!" She grinned at the lovely tale and rolled about the cage lazily. simply enjoying the feeling of the vibration in her chest. How nice it felt to have a voice so deep.

"He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought— So rested he by the Tumtum tree, And stood awhile in thought." She was enjoying the vibrations in her throat and chest, she had not yet noticed her voice was losing its deep pitch and instead it was becoming a soft lilting sound.

"And as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came!" She giggled and realized that she no longer held her deep tone, and her once strong hands had become thin and pale and pink. She was horrified to realize she lost her appearance of a boy! Instead her feminine appearance returned and she was left uncomfortable in the cage.

"Ohhhh is anyone out there? Is anyone listening? I'm not lying anymore, I promise." She thrust her arms through the holes of the cage and wiggled her arms about in a pathetic flail. Slowly she felt something creep upon her and she realized it was Pan and his magic. It was almost addictive to be near and she could only quietly relish the feeling his nearness brought her already. Now if only she could get to his boys, and the fear they held.

"Did you really think something as simple as changing your appearance would go unnoticed by me?" Pan's voice was smug and she let out a soft giggle as she snaked her arms back into the cage and flopped backwards. "Of course not, of course not. How silly am I? To think I could fool someone so smart? When me, I am so silly and stupid! I truly did think Felis. No. Felix. Yes. Felix would not tell you of my magic. But you can give me credit for trying at least." She grinned and sat up, watching as Pan paced outside of her cage.

"Back and forth, side to side, where the pendulum stops, no one can know!" She giggled as Pan halted his pacing at her words and glared down at her. Was he still trying to seem menacing to her? If so it simply was not working. He seemed a lot like a baby wolf, perhaps. Adorable, with a few sharp teeth, but utterly pathetic when compared to a fully grown wolf.

"Do you not know how to shut up?" Pan hissed out and she shrugged. Perhaps she did know how to shut up, perhaps she didn't. Either way, he would not be able to find the true answer from her. Not because she wished to hide the truth from him, but the true answer was always changing. In some ways she could say no, she did not, but then she would be stuck forever talking. Not that she minded, but that would exhaust her lungs quite quickly. The other option would be to say yes, she knew how to shut up and to never speak again and that simply would not do. Silence was not fun.

"The answer to your question always changes, so it is better to say both yes and no, but at the same time, neither yes nor no." She smirked triumphantly at Pan. His anger only seemed to grow and she wanted to giggle. "Can I talk to Felix? You see he and I were playing a game, and it hasn't been finished." She stared up at Pan as he smirked and arched a fuzzy brow at her. "What game were you and him playing?" She blinked at this question. It seemed innocent enough, and she saw no harm in replying.

"Cat and mouse. Haven't figured out who is cat and who is mouse, but it's fun to leave the little details in the air. You see, I was going to catch him and I did, but now I am in here, so how can I catch him if I'm locked up?" She tilted her head to the side, and snickered at this perspective. She continued to turn her head until her neck hurt. She stopped when she heard the popping of bones coming from her neck and gasped.

"Did you hear that? I broke my neck!" She giggled and sat up straight, showing that her neck was not broken, but rather her joints had been popped. "I don't suppose it matters much. Have you ever tried removing your head?" She stared up at Pan, but found he was gone. She gaped at where he once stood and withdrew a sharp breath. Now he had gone and made her angry and it was never wise to make her angry.

Rather than burst free from her bondage, she simply sat in the cage and pondered over things. She wondered how things were in the Enchanted Forest, though she had only been gone for a few measly minutes. Most of all she wondered about the Queen and how she would feel when she found her pet had been dead for so long and she had simply been replacing him so that she would not notice.

Imagining the anger on the face of the Queen, a face she had never seen before, made her giggle softly as she laid back and hummed the tune to her favorite song. She had forgotten who had taught it to her as it felt like it had been so long ago. That was one thing she was not good about doing, remembering. Perhaps it had been the reason she was tossed from the nest where her brothers and sisters flocked and did what they were supposed to. She scoffed at such an idea. Rules and order were such boring concepts she never bothered to understand or follow.

"Ah, how dull. Alone, no one to talk to and that silence that stinks up the air. I've ended myself up in a predicament. How ever will I get out?" She sighed before looking to the lock on the cage, before realizing the door to her cage was wide open. Her eyes widened and she wondered if that was Pan's doing? If so, that meant she could finish her game with Felix!

Happily, she pushed open the door to her cage and tumbled out, laughing happily as she listened to the area around her. "I wonder, would you ask Alice?" She paused a moment at the question, confused by its origin. She shrugged and spun in a circle more times than she could count before she began off in a random direction. Surely she would find Pan, and if she found Pan she would definitely find Felix and she would be able to finish the game they had begun!

Time seemed to have no meaning in this place she had found herself in. She swore, about every five minutes, that she would find Felix and she would capture him and their game would be over, but after the sixth time of swearing five more minutes, she realized time seemed to drag on so slowly. Or perhaps time did not move forward at all? What a place she ended up in. One day she would need to thank Rumple. That is, assuming she ever left this place. While the way between Wonderland and the Enchanted Forest was open for her, the lines between this new place and the Enchanted Forest was closed and only outside help would enable her movement between the worlds.

Not that she wished to return to the Enchanted Forest. She found that place to be boring. She had scared every child, mother, father, and friend and it was all the same. While fear fueled her every movement, it had grown stale in the Enchanted Forest.

Wonderland was no picnic either as the Queen, her queen, saw her as some pesky cat to keep her entertained. Now there was no returning to Wonderland, of course, unless she truly wished to lose her head. While she could remove her head, no one could stave the blade of her Queen. Not even her, and that thought alone unnerved her.

"Could you, would you, should you try and break the flow of time?" She tilted her head and paused before she realized something horrible. She and Felix were playing a game, but she was not as she was then! Quickly she resolved this issue, making her hair short and black and making her eyes a bright green color this time. Pan might have known her true secret, but she was certain no one else did.

Gracelessly, she stumbled through the humid forest, her bare feet slapping against the dirt below. Once and a while something sharp would prick her feet, but there wasn't a thing she could do about it at this point. Not that she would do something about it if she could. Stepping forward, she suddenly found her world perspective had changed and rather than staring at the world as she would normally, everything was upside down.

"Strange. I don't recall seeing things this way." She craned her head upwards and noticed her foot was snagged in a rope. She had herself caught by a trap! She laughed in her deep voice as she hung there limply. If she stayed as she was, she would have to deal with all of her insides pooling inside of her head and making her thoughts fuzzy and warm.

"How did you get out?" She froze, before she smiled happily and swung her head towards the owner of the voice. "Felix! I caught you!" She grinned as the bored looking male stared up at her as though she were a leaf blowing in the wind. Perhaps she was, and she simply gathered enough sentience to bother the boys on this island. "I think you need to rethink what it means to capture someone." His voice was dull, even, and deep. She liked it almost as much as she enjoyed her own voice.

"Why? I have caught you. I never said who was a cat, and who was a mouse, who can say the mouse can't capture the cat?" She grinned as the boy glared at her warily. He had a scar on his face and she wondered where he could have gotten it from. "You've got a bit of something on your face." She smiled as she dragged a finger over the same area where his scar was. "Wait, no, quite a few somethings." She continued to drag her nail against her skin, tracing where she saw his scars on his face, then giggled as he let out a low, rumbling growl. "You're one to talk, seeing as you've got a rather big something on your face." Felix snarled at her as he pointed to his forehead.

She gasped, feigning being insulted as her eyes and mouth shut tightly. "Have I gotten you to shut up?" Felix sounded proud, but rather than let him bathe in the feeling she let her skin turn grey and her lips and eyes stitched shut. Her eye snapped open and focused directly on Felix. Surprisingly he seemed unphased by her changed appearance and for the few seconds it was there, it disappeared only to show her pouting.

"No fun." She sighed as she hung from the rope, frowning as the wiry material dug into her ankle. If she hung here too long her weight would cause her ankle to snap, she was certain. "The cage door was open." She finally explained as Felix stared at her for a few moments. With a quick movement he cut her down. She let out a yelp as she landed on her head, but was quick to get onto her feet and follow where she assumed Felix had walked off to. If she lost him now, she would have to try and find their home all over again and that idea was simply not going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

She was surprised that she had been unable to find the camp before. She was surprised because of the amount of bodies moving back and forth, running about, screaming, laughing, and a few kids crying. She had flocked to the crying children and she noticed something delicious about them. They were so scared and it fueled her. She sat right in the middle of them as they cried and shivered and she absorbed it all. She made no move to quiet their cries or to stop their trembling. What she was would not allow for that. Instead she fed on their fear and their tears until she was full and stepped away from them.

She felt almost like she could glow at this point. Everything felt so wonderful and nice. From the fear that fueled her now to the amount of energy simply being used around this place. So many children, teenagers running about doing as they pleased. She smirked at the look of them all and she almost wished she could turn in her hunger for fear and replace it with a hunger for energy. She was not stupid though, if she had tried to change in her hunger for another, she would no longer have an unlimited supply of fuel. While energy would be there, it was not constant and even the bravest of warriors feared something and that was what she thrived from.

"I see you made it back to camp." She turned on her heel and grinned at the sight of Peter Pan. He was an enigma to her. She knew everyone had a fear, but she couldn't place what his was, or even what Felix's fear was and for an entirely different reason she was unnerved.

"I caught Felix. He lead me back here!" She smiled as she watched the boys continue to do as they so pleased while a few of them began to turn in. Was it already so late? "Maybe not on purpose, though. You see, I got caught in this rope trap and then I caught Felix and followed him here. I had so much trouble trying to find it before." She sighed and shook her head, disappointed in herself for not being able to find people as loud as the boys. Then again, she had never needed to track anyone for any reason. She had no specific people in mind, but now she did. Felix and Pan, two enigmas wrapped in a wonderful island where time did not make a lick of sense.

"You didn't tell anyone." She had stated plainly as she stared up at Pan and grinned. "I'm glad. Thank you." She didn't bother asking why Pan would not tell her secret. It was not something easily found out, and because she had been found out, on accident, the situation was out of her hands. The information was Pan's and if he wished it, he could do as he pleased with the information, though now it would probably prove useless to claim. She looked like a boy, talked like a boy, and acted like a boy. Her fake appearance wasn't likely to disappear again, or at least she hoped. So even if he went about telling others, they probably wouldn't believe him, unless they followed him blindly, then anything she tried would prove entirely useless.

"Just find a place to sleep." Pan finally answered her, though his tone sounded rather detached. She frowned, but did as he told her anyway. Rather than go to sleep, she simply found a place to lay among the quieter mass of bodies and stared upwards. Already a day or so into this new place and she felt like this place would prove to be quite a bit of fun. She hoped everything would remain fun too, because she wasn't quite sure how she could return to the Enchanted Forest. Not that she really wanted to, anyway.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter! I'll make it up in the next chapter, promise! Just can't wait to see what type of trouble she is going to get into! Anyone want to take a wild guest as to who or what she is?**


End file.
